Her Redemption
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *AU Sequel To The Only Exception* At Summerslam They screwed her over. At Survivor Series she returned with a Vengeance. Will she take them down or will she fail?


_Me: Hey guys, I know what your Thinking: Why Start on the Sequel to "The Only Exception" after not even getting the story done? Well it's real simple, I got a few more lemons and a few more Impact Chapters before I get it done. Plus since this Story has Pokémon in it, it's technically NOT Cannon. But this Idea would not leave my head. So Enjoy :D Also if you flame, you'll be blocked ok? Enjoy :D :D_

Chapter 1: It Begins. November 24, 2013

Walking around TD Garden was a girl with short Brown hair and blue eyes. Walking next to her was a Poodle like Pokémon.

"Here it is Furfrou. The place where it will begin." The girl said and the Furfrou nodded her head in agreement.

_**Flashback Summerslam 2013**_

"_Arcanine finish her off with Fire Fang!" The girl yelled as her Arcanine used Fire Fang on Daniel Bryan's Gogoat and he fainted._

"_Gogoat is Unable to battle, Arcanine is the winner, therefore the winner of the battle and still the WWE Champion, Chelsea Benoit!" Justin Roberts announced as Chelsea ran over and hugged Arcanine happily._

"_We did it Arcanine!" Chelsea smiled happily as it Barked and nuzzled Chelsea happily._

"_Congratulations Chelsea." Hunter smiled handing her the WWE Championship back._

"_Blast!" Hunter's Blastoise agreed._

"_Thank you guys." Chelsea smiled as she hugged Arcanine again and held up her belt again then Voices played Randy Orton came out with his Serperior and his Money in the Bank Briefcase. "Arcanine are you up for another battle?" She asked and Arcanine nodded his head._

"_Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Hunter yelled as Blastoise used Hydro Pump on Arcanine and it hit._

"_What the?" Chelsea asked as Randy and Serperior hit the ring and handed his Briefcase to Hunter and he handed it to Justin._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Randy Orton is Cashing in Money in the Bank!" Justin announced as Arcanine barely got up._

"_Serperior use Solarbeam!" Randy yelled as Hunter Rang the bell._

"_Arcanine dodge it!" Chelsea yelled as Arcanine got up but when Serperior hit Solarbeam, Arcanine was too weak to dodge it. "Arcanine!" She yelled as Arcanine was fainted._

"_Arcanine is Unable to battle, Serperior is the winner, therefore the winner of the match and NEW WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Justin announced as Chelsea ran over to Arcanine. _

"_Arcanine are you ok?" Chelsea asked as she hugged him and he weakly nodded his head and she returned him and looked at Hunter and Randy and growled._

_**End Flashback.**_

"They all make me sick." Chelsea growled petting Furfrou. "I will hurt them, and get my revenge." She said as Furfrou barked in agreement.

"Stoutland!" A Pokémon said and Chelsea looked and saw a Stoutland next to her and she petted him.

"Do you think, you're taking this too far?" Someone with Red hair and a heavy Irish accent asked walking up to her.

"Stephen, Hunter and Randy betrayed everyone. Nobody was able to stop him until now." Chelsea said. "I'm prepared, I trained everyone even Arcanine."

"I know but you saw what The Authorty did with Paul, they turned Glen into a corporate idiot." Stephen said. "I just worry about you that's all."

"I know you do, but I'll be ok. Remember, I have my dad's ace in the hole." Chelsea smiled holding a Pokeball.

"Just be careful." Stephen said hugging her.

"I will be." Chelsea smiled hugging Stephen back.

"And now, World Wrestling Pokémon Entertainment presents Survivor Series!" The announcer said as Chelsea heard the Pryo go off and she walked around the arena until she went to where the Seamstress area was.

"Hey Sandra, Hey Leavanny." Chelsea said walking up to Sandra and her Leavanny.

"There you are Chelsea, I got what you needed." She smiled.

"Excelent!" Chelsea smiled as she let a Pokémon out of his ball. "It's ready Totodile!"

"Toto Toto Dile!" Chelsea's Totodile danced around happily.

"Alright Totodile, relax." Sandra chuckled as he did just that then she put a small leather Jacket on him. "It fits perfectly." She smiled.

"Toto Toto Toto Toto!" Totodile danced around happily some more as Chelsea smiled and picked him up. "Thank you Sandra." She smiled. "Thank you Leavanny."

"Leavanny." Sandra's Leavanny smiled.

"Anytime Chelsea, you should try to let me make some of your gear sometime." Sandra suggested.

"We'll see." Chelsea smiled as she walked away with Totodile. "Totodile? Ready for tonight?"

"Totodile!" Totodile smiled happily

"Remember Totodile, we're bitter and we're getting revenge on everyone." Chelsea said as she got to Generation Barrage's locker room and knocked on the door and opened it. "Hi guys!"

"Chelsea!" Her former team mates smiled which were Joslin Neidhart, Taylor Garcia, Lindsay Hennig, Cecilia Galloway, Amy Hardy and Celeste Bonin who goes by Kaitlyn in the ring.

"What's up Chelsea?" Celeste asked.

"Bonsly!" Celeste's Bonsly smiled at Chelsea happily.

"I'm coming back tonight." Chelsea smiled as she put her bag down.

"So am I!" A voice said and Chelsea turned around and saw her friend from TNA Sarah Veerthorne and her Panpour.

"Sarah, Panpour!" Chelsea smiled as she put down Totodile and she ran over to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining team GB tonight!" Sarah smiled as Panpour hugged Totodile

"That's awesome!" Chelsea smiled. "I'm going to get my revenge on a certain someone tonight."

"Can't interfere in the match though." Taylor said.

"Grumpig." Taylor's Grumpig agreed with her.

"Oh it'll be after the match don't worry." Chelsea smiled as she picked up Totodile again. "Good luck, Me and the rest of my Pokémon will be cheering you on." She smiled as she left then threw a Pokeball. "Arcanine are you nervous?" She asked and he barked and shook his head. "Good." She smiled as she started to walk with Arcanine. "You and I will get our revenge." She said as they walked up to the Rafters and waited.

It was the Main Event and it was Randy Orton's Serperior vs. Big Show's Snorlax.

"Snorlax use Giga Impact now!" Big Show yelled.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax yelled as he prepared to use Giga Impact.

"Tepig get infront of Serperior!" Stephanie commanded as her Tepig did just that.

"Snorlax stop!" Big Show yelled as Snorlax stopped his attack before it hit Tepig.

"Heh, Typicial." Randy smirked. "Serperior use Leaf Storm to finish him off!"

"Serperior!" Serperior yelled as he did just that and Big Show's Snorlax fainted.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, Serperior wins, therefore the winner of the match, and still WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" Justin announced as he got the belt back.

"Unbelievable." Chelsea said sounding discusted as she got on Arcanine and they ran down to the floor. When they got there, Chelsea signaled for the lights to be out and they did and her and Arcanine ran in the ring.

"What's going on!?" Randy Demanded.

"Arcanine use Incinerate Now!" Chelsea yelled and Arcanine did just that blasting Randy, Serperior and The Authority. When the lights came back on Chelsea stood in the middle of the ring with Arcanine and Totodile.

"I'm back and Authority, Welcome to your nightmare." Chelsea growled softly as she glared at The Authority then got on Arcanine and left.

_Me: So far so good, Chelsea seems to be getting her Revenge but what is "The Ace In The Hole" Pokémon that her dad Gave her? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
